


Bad End

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Enemas, Forced, Free! Kink Meme, Fuck Or Die, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh-what do you want now?!” Rei demands,<br/>One of the thugs steps forward, slowly but skilfully spinning a baseball bat in his hand. Rei realises it's one of the guys from earlier, one that he most likely pissed off, maybe he's the leader?<br/>“Two things.” He answers, swinging the bat so it rests a mere inch from Rei's neck. The blue-haired boy swallows, “An apology and revenge.”</p><p>De-anon from the Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for rape and forced sex between Nagisa and Rei and just general offensiveness.
> 
> I'm sorry.

It's certainly not the first time Rei's witnessed it; witnessed that _one_ group of reprobates that seemed to derive pleasure in the misery of others. It hadn't mattered too much to Rei when he had been their target (a few overused 'four-eyes' remarks and several comments about him being 'too smart for his own good' were never going to bother him.)

The group soon realised Rei was a tedious victim when he blatantly ignored their slanders. Rei was the bigger person; he refused to stoop so low that the petty comments of random delinquents would emotionally or psychologically affect him.

Of course, this time there's a huge difference. He's no longer the unwitting target. No. Now, their choice is Nagisa. Apparently, watching someone you love get viciously bullied is much more difficult occurrence.

The blue-haired teen had ran into the group by chance. He was running late for swimming practise and decided to take a short-cut. That's when he'd seen it; his friend, his _best_ friend brought to fucking tears because of these assholes. Rei wasn't normally an angry person but this situation more than warranted it.

From his position, he can only hear vague muffles so there's no way to know what's upset Nagisa. Not that he needs to; the visual performance is more than enough to rile up the butterfly swimmer.

Before the gang know what's happening, Rei's knocked a couple of them down in some kind of rugby tackle that even he didn't know he could do. There's a few blind punches thrown, mainly by Rei before Nagisa pulls him up and off the bullies,  
“Leave it, Rei.” The blond uses a tone Rei never has and never wants to hear from him again. It's void of the usual hyper-active enthusiasm that Nagisa is riddled with.

Rei stands up and straightens his glasses before smoothing his school shirt. The few boys that are left standing are in too much shock at the sudden violent burst to do much about it,  
“Let's go, Nagisa-kun.” He states and firmly grabs the smaller boy's hand, pulling them both away from the scene.

It's not until they're onto the floor below that either speaks,  
“Why did you do that, Rei-chan?” The blond asks, stepping in front of Rei. The bespectacled boy blushes somewhat, avoiding eye-contact with the other. Why had he done it? That's obviously, surely? Does Nagisa just want him to say it? He inhales and routinely pushes the glasses up his face,  
“Because I don't like seeing you cry, _especially_ because of morons like those.” There's a slight giggle from Nagisa and Rei feels a little bit better at the sight of him brightening up,  
“Thank you, Rei-chan.”

The walk to swimming practise soon becomes fairly loud with Nagisa returning to something like his normal self. Rei almost wishes for awkward silence again.

*

The two don't run into the gang again until after practise. Makoto left earlier since he actually arrived on time and managed to take Haru with him, although, it was with the promise that Haru could have a quick dip in the sea if they left before it got dark. That meant Nagisa and Rei were alone in the changing rooms.

There are more people this time as if they'd been multiplying since the two swimmers had left. It doesn't surprise Nagisa that the gang's resurfaced but Rei's face suggests he felt otherwise, as if he thought his minor beating was going to keep them away permanently.

“Wh-what do you want now?!” Rei demands, instinctively shielding the smaller boy behind him. He's not half as confident as earlier but is still determined to never see Nagisa cry again.

One of the thugs steps forward, slowly but skilfully spinning a baseball bat in his hand. Rei realises it's one of the guys from earlier, one that he most likely pissed off, maybe he's the leader?  
“Two things.” He answers, swinging the bat so it rests a mere inch from Rei's neck. The blue-haired boy swallows, “An apology and revenge.” He smiles and Nagisa squeaks slightly from behind the bespectacled teen.

Rei searches for a logical exit; they're surrounded at all angles and no-one's likely to be in the school at this hour. Clever bastards. He's about to debate why the gang feel they deserve an apology after making Nagisa cry, but he's smart enough to realise that would make things worse,  
“Sorry.” He mutters as genuinely as possible. The apparent leader laughs, prompting the other's to do the same,  
“Didn't sound real.” His laughter stops abruptly, before he pushes the bat upwards until it meets Rei's chin, “ _Prove it._ ” Before Rei can possibly calculate a counter move, Nagisa pushes in front of him,  
“We're sorry, Hirofumi-san!” The blond adds a little bow as Rei winces at the fear in his friend's voice.

It's silent for a moment before 'Hirofumi' steps forward, swiftly pushing Nagisa into two pairs of hands. Rei moves to protest but the bat's in front of him before he can do a thing,  
“If you don't want 'Gisa hurt, I'd do exactly what we say.” Rei gives a curt, understanding nod and Hirofumi seems satisfied, “Good.”

It's a little too convenient that the two victims are only in their jammers. Especially when the leader instructs Rei to remove his. He's apprehensive but another Nagisa-related threat and they're removed. His hands are tied behind his back with Hirofumi's tie before his knees make forced contact with the hard tiled floor.

An anonymous member's tie restrains Nagisa to a locker whilst another is placed around his mouth to stop any further outbursts. He's helpless to do anything but watch when Hirofumi whips out his cock.

“Now, _Rei-chan_...” He mocks whilst making malicious eye-contact with the helpless blond, “...I think you know what I want and if you bite, you know who'll be in trouble, right?” Rei's cheeks flush before he gives another silent nod. Nagisa gives a noise of protest before Hirofumi roughly grabs a fistful of hair, pulling the blue-haired teen forward.

Rei's never done this before; it's sloppy and very inexperienced, especially when he's forced to deep-throat. He coughs and splutters and earns Nagisa a slap. The next time he's forced to take the cock deeper, he manages a lot better. Tears flood his already blurry vision since his glasses are with his clothes as his throat constricts around the intrusion.

Nagisa shuffles uncomfortably at the sight and curses his over-active libido. It's not like Rei being orally raped is necessarily appealing to him but he's certainly attracted to the idea of a blow-job from Rei.

He wills the apparent erection away but fails when a hand moulds around it. He glances at the owner of the hand who gives a wink before rubbing it over Nagisa's tight jammers. The guy's other hand is preoccupied with his own cock. Nagisa glances around and notices several of the member's seem to be getting off on this. Sadists.

“Swallow.” Hirofumi whispers, giving Rei his only warning that he's about to cum. The warm liquid hits the back of his throat and he splutters slightly before reluctantly following the instruction, “You guys go next.” He gestures to the three stood around Nagisa, “I'll play with Gisa-chan.” Rei moves to protest, assuming Hirofumi means it maliciously. He briefly notices Nagisa's blurred erection before he's turned around and another cock fills his mouth.

This time his hands are released in order to give the other two lackeys handjobs. They all cum around the same time, this time all over him and Nagisa gives a muffled, accidental moan at the scene; Hirofumi's been edging him throughout and he's reached his limit.

It continues like that until everyone in the room, minus Nagisa has violated Rei. He's covered with cum from all the assailants and he's positive he's seen flashes from cameras and phones taking photos that he hopes never see the light of day.

Nagisa still hasn't released and with Hirofumi constantly teasing his cock, it's getting very painful; the blond is on the verge of crying, “I don't think Gisa-chan can take much more, get him cleaned.”

Rei doesn't really process the instruction as he's roughly dragged to one of the showers. The water's somewhat soothing as it washes away the filth that's defiled him. He almost forgets the entire situation until the water stops gracing his skin.

Someone manages to pull the shower head off so there's a single stream of warm water as Rei is forced onto his knees again and then onto his hands. He doesn't quite realise what's about to happen until the water is suddenly flowing _up his ass_.

He tries to wriggle away but several of the gang members are firmly holding him to ensure Rei can't escape. It's a strange feeling; the flow isn't too fast and it's a nice temperature but that doesn't make the slowly being filled feeling any better.

After a minute or so Rei begs them to stop because he's sure he can't take any more but three or four minutes later, he's proved wrong,  
“You better hold it 'til we say or you know what'll happen.” Nagisa's face flashes through Rei's mind and he hopes that the blond's okay while he's out of the room.

Rei whimpers through several cramps, begs and pleads to be allowed to release, much to the amusement of the assailants. The whole ordeal leaves him physically exhausted especially after he empties and is dragged back to the locker room.

He's happy to see that nothing has happened to Nagisa as he's not-so-carefully thrown over one of the wooden benches. It's low down so his knees rest perfect against the floor and his stomach is flush against the wooden slats,  
“You got something?” Hirofumi enigmatically questions, as one of the guys nods and throws him a bottle. It's shampoo, Rei realises as Hirofumi shrugs, “Better than nothing.” It's placed next to Rei before the boss unties Nagisa, “Now, Gisa-chan, unless you want all the lovely pictures we've taken of Rei-chan shared, you'll fuck him.” Nagisa unties his gag with his now free hands but ultimately nods with understanding; there's no way he'll let Rei be any further humiliated due to him.

Surprisingly, Rei has no comments; he's resigned himself to the fact that letting Nagisa fuck him in front of these nameless criminals is much better than the whole school finding out about this event. It's the lesser of two evils.

“I'll be gentle.” Nagisa whispers as he takes the bottle of shampoo which will have to do as make-shift lubrication. Rei inhales when the cold liquid runs down the cleft of his ass and a single finger dips into his hole. It moves slowly, and out of courtesy, Nagisa gently strokes Rei's cock to make the experience somewhat pleasurable.

When the second finger is added, Rei decides it's not so bad. Not until the third does he feel anything besides uncomfortable stretching, “Just relax.” Nagisa purs as if he's an expert whilst running a thumb over the head of Rei's cock. The bespectacled boy nods with a disappointed moan when the comforting hand is taken away to lubricate his own hard length.

Nagisa's slow-pace hasn't changed. Even though the blond is fighting every urge to fuck Rei into next week after being denied his own orgasm so many times, he maintains control for his friend's sake. Even so, it doesn't take him too long to get close. Nagisa's hand returns to Rei's cock for the last few thrusts to ensure Rei takes some pleasure from this,  
“I'm going to cum, Rei-chan.” Nagisa quietly warns,  
“Me too.” The blue-haired teen reaches his hand back to hold Nagisa's free one.

They cum together, hand-in-hand. Hirofumi gives a slow clap before kneeling down to their height,  
“Truly moving, guys. _Truly moving_.” Nagisa grits his teeth, trying his best not to punch the asshole, “I think you've learnt your lesson, don't fuck with us again.” The gang leave, “Oh, and if you think of telling the police or whatever...” Hirofumi calls from the door, “...then your friends and family will all be receiving copies of those pictures.” He slams the changing room door shut, leaving the two alone.


End file.
